Kung Fu Panda Legacies
by KingofFanfiction
Summary: Tigress has a secret she has kept all her life, and now it has come to light. Now she must face the one thing she never has faced before... the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda- Lineage

A.N. I will not update frequently due to other stories, but I will do this if I have spare time, and no ideas for other stories.

Prologue

Po's POV

I was taking a walk through the woods, just enjoying nature and allowing it to gaze upon my bodacity. I knew that people said there were ghosts in the woods, but I would just unleash my awesomeness if threatened.

I noticed a small mist in the air. There was a hot spring ahead, and I could use a dip. I ran forward about to make an epic cannonball when I saw someone in the spring.

I only could see the outline, because their white fur blended so well with the mist. I saw a series of black stripes and felt my jaw drop.

It was a white tiger.

They were rare. And not snow leopard rare where they don't like most places, but rare as in low numbers.

I saw the tiger stand up, and I quickly hid my eyes when I noticed one important fact.

It was female. I hadn't gotten a good look at it, but I knew without having to risk my life that it was. Awesome I may be… stupid I am not.

I accidently snapped a twig, and heard the tiger jump.

"Who's there?!" her voice was muffled by distance, but I knew it was higher than most cats I'd met, almost too high.

I decided that I had to try to make sure she didn't think I was spying, "Don't worry ma'am I am coming for a swim!" I walked out with my eyes closed, "If you want me to wait until your done then I can wait!"

I heard nothing for a long time. I decided to risk having to unleash my bodacous moves and opened my eyes.

Without a sound the tiger had vanished.

I was alone, and I began to remember what the villagers had said about ghosts.

A.N. Just to set the record straight for the future I shall say this now. I don't like PoXTigress, or frankly any pairing involving two members of the Jade Palace. I see the gang as more of a family. Shifu is the stern but caring father. Tigress is the serious but supportive oldest sister. Crane is the calm, and paitent middle brother. Viper is the sweet, but tomboyish younger sister. Monkey is the joking, and fun younger brother. Mantis is the loud and rambunctious oldest brother. And Po is the embarrassing and easygoing youngest brother.

This way of thinking makes it impossible to see someone like Tigress liking Po as more than a friend. I may still have romance, and sexual tension in the story, but it will not be between Jade Palace members.


	2. Chapter 2

Kung Fu Panda-Legacies

Chapter 1

A.N. School starts next week, so time will be limited. I just want to give you guys a taste of average life in the Jade Palace so you know what is normal for them.

Viper's POV

We all were seated around the dining table listening to Po babble on about a ghost he saw. Honestly, I think he might have just made it up to keep me and Tigress from beating him up for being a peeping tom.

Po finally dished out some dumplings for lunch. I loved Po's cooking. He didn't have much range, but the quality more than made up for it.

Tigress actually ate Po's food now. It had taken a pile of rope, a bucket of water, and a spoon to get her to try it (don't ask) but she was now happily eating with us.

We all were looking forward to the day off tomorrow, and I could tell that the guys were already planning some trouble or other.

"Hey Tigress." I said, "Do you want to go to the spa tomorrow? I plan on going out for a night on the town."

"Sorry Viper, but I have plans." I left it at that. When Tigress made a decision she stuck to it. I looked at her for a second and decided to take a chance, "Guy plans?"

She started to choke on a dumpling at that. Po began to pound her on the back, and Mantis began cracking a joke about CPR. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Tigress, who had gotten over the fit, "What the hell Viper! Where did that come from?"

"Just wanted to know." I could tell she was mad.

"What I do on my day off is my business and I for your information I have no desire to find a 'guy' right now."

I raised an eyebrow. Normally she just let it go when I teased her about boys. Something had her on edge.

She sat down and continued eating, and we all took the message without complaint. I only knew one thing for sure.

Tomorrow I would find out what was wrong.

2 hours later.

I jumped into the air to avoid a jet of fire, but went straight into Crane's attack. I dived down to fight Monkey, but just before I could make contact we heard the gong signal a stop.

We all went to the side of the hall where buckets of water waited. Po dumped his over his head, but got more in his mouth than on his fur. Monkey and Mantis both dumped their heads in while Crane took small sips from his. Tigress slowly let the water trickle down her neck as she let out a sigh, "You would think that it should be cooling down by now. We haven't had any rain for weeks."

The boys let out a collective groan of approval. They all were waiting for a summer rain storm, and so for no clouds had been sighted at all.

Po spoke up, "At least no attacks should come in this heat right guys? Not that our combined awesomeness isn't capable of defeating anyone foolish enough to take us on!"

We all let out a laugh and shook our heads at his childish antics. Nothing ever changed in the Jade Palace, and that was a good thing.

Master Shifu had said that once we were done with our training we had the rest of the day off, and we all had plans. Po and Monkey went down to the noodle shop to eat. Mantis went off to see about a new acupuncture kit. Tigress went off to meditate in the woods saying something about being at a waterfall. I decided to go for a walk in the forest to see if I could find this 'ghost' Po had seen.

I was walking… or is it slithering? You know what I mean. Through the forest. I couldn't help but notice that there was a lack of sound from the wind, or plants.

Just as I thought about leaving I heard singing.

I walked…slithered… forget it I'll go with walk. I walked through some bushes to see where the singing was coming from. It wasn't loud, in fact it was more like humming, but I could hear it due to the stillness.

I stopped just short of a grove. I looked out and felt my mouth drop.

It was the tigress.

She was sitting in the middle of the grove with a carving knife. I saw her carve into a small block of wood. She had a light smile on her face, and was quietly humming a lullaby I could remember my mother singing before bed.

She appeared to have finished with the wood, and put it into a box full of similar pieces. I realized she was making a mahjong set.

I sat there watching her work, mesmerized at the care and attention she paid each piece. I saw her put the last one in before finally standing up, and looking around.

I watched her look at the sky, and gasp as if she hadn't noticed the time pass. I saw her grab the mahjong set, and climb a tree. When she came down she didn't have anything.

I noticed something about her cloths now that I had a good look at her. They were patchwork. Not like Po's where they were old, but just made of different scraps of cloth. She obviously had made them herself.

When she was gone I climbed the tree to see what had happened to the tiles. When I got to the top I found out that the tree had been hollowed out. Inside was the carving knife, but also toys.

There were mahjong sets, dolls, tops, and other little things. All of them were handmade with the same loving care.

I wondered why a tiger living alone in the woods would keep toys like this to herself. She obviously didn't play with them. I couldn't help but think it was selfish not to give these toys to people who would need them more. Like the Bao Gu Orphanage.

I decided to look out for this woman tomorrow. After I have a talk with Tigress I'll come out to see who she is.

A.N. This chapter was interesting to write. Now I know why people make Po OC a little. All those awesomeness's and bodacious's are killer to write in a believable way. I am going to elaborate on my views on romances in this franchise. I don't like how people make Tigress turn into a helpless crybaby who gets emotional over everything. I can appreciate making her a deeper, more relatable character, but in many stories I've read she is turned into a damsel in distress in all but name. To all who might want to write a story I will say this:

Don't ever make someone act differently in your story unless you give a reason. The writers of the source material didn't do all that work for nothing. Please respect their creative control, and try to make the characters behave in a believable manner.

Also if I hear any requests for characters or locations, or others such things I will give them a fair look for this story. I won't dismiss any idea's.


	3. Chapter 3

Kung Fu Panda-Legacies

Chapter 2

A.N. Sorry for the disappearance! School sucks time away! I will try to get a Tigress POV soon, but not for a chapter or two more!

P.S. I hope you all like the talk between Tigress and Po I cooked up.

Viper's POV

I couldn't wait to see what was up with that tigress. If she had lived in those woods for so long alone it would be easy to make friends with her.

First however, I had to find out what was up with Tigress.

She had been on edge again this morning, and hadn't even looked at me. I could understand her being a little upset, but she never would be so mad about a little prying.

I decided to go over the roof to get to the barracks. I loved to sun in warm weather like this, and there was already welcome news of a storm on the horizon. If it hit us we wouldn't have to worry about the sun for a couple days at least.

I was just over the barracks when I heard someone below me. I stopped to avoid startling them.

It was Tigress, "You wanted to talk to me Po?"

"Yeah!" he replied, "I uh, had something to ask you!"

"Well what is it?"

I didn't want to listen in on them, but I couldn't move without risking tipping them off.

"Well. You see. Um…"

"Po. Use your words."

"I was thinking… I'm like the awesomest Kung Fu warrior in like ever right!"

"I suppose you could think that."

"And you! You're beyond awesome right!"

"Perhaps."

"So I was thinking maybe two awesomely bodacious people like us should maybe… go get some noodles or… something?"

I felt my jaw drop. Po, sweet loving bumbling Po, had just ask Tigress on a date!

What would Tigress say? I mean don't get me wrong, she's great, but she wasn't exactly tactful about this stuff.

"Po," Tigress said, "Thank you for asking, and I would always be willing to have a bowl of noodles with you, but no."

I could hear the poor guy's heart breaking from here.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-but why?!

"Po…I know you and I have become closer lately, but you are a friend, and that's all." I couldn't believe this! She wasn't even trying to let him down gently!

"But in Gongmen! You! I! We?!"

"I was being a good friend, and nothing more Po. Don't mistake me. You're a great guy, and I'm sure one day you'll make a lucky girl very happy, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now." I wanted to scold her for being so mean to the big guy. She could have at least humored him with one date!

"And before you ask Po, no I won't give it a chance, or humor you."

What was up with her?

"Not even one?" Po whimpered.

"No Po. Would you like to know why?"

He sniffed, "Why?"

"Because Po, even if I did like you that way, which I don't. And I did want to be in a relationship right now, which I do not. And even if I knew we would be happy together I would still say no."

"Why would you do that?" Po's voice sounded genuinely curious, and honestly I was to.

"Po listen. We are warriors, and that means every day we could die. If you were married to me or Viper, and then we were captured, and the only way to free us was to kill another comrade, then could you honestly tell me you wouldn't even allow one bit of bias come into your decision?"

I could only lay there in a daze. This wasn't like any other conversation I'd ever heard from Tigress! She didn't sound at all mean, but I could tell she was as serious as the grave.

"Po one day you'll meet a great girl and have a happy family, but never talk about this topic with me again. I know I'll never have a family of my own, and no one will ever convince me otherwise. I have good friends, great food, and a fun life. I am happy, and I don't want it to change."

I heard her walk off, and then I waited till Po went into his room (Probably to sleep off the shock.) and then followed my friend into the woods where she had disappeared.

Time Skip

I lost her! I can't believe I lost her! I let her get too far ahead and then she disappeared.

I searched for an hour before deciding to look for that other tigress. I checked the grove where she had been crafting, but she wasn't there.

I recalled what Po had said about a ghost in the hot springs, and suddenly let a smile cross my face.

I ran to the spring with all haste, and stopped at the very edge to avoid detection. I looked out and saw the white tigress bathing in the pool.

I couldn't help but feel like there was something familiar about this woman. It was nagging me like the plague.

She was quickly finishing up her bath, and had dressed in the same clothes as before. She headed off into the forest after, and I quickly followed.

I followed her to a cliff looking over the valley, and watched as she reached over the chasm and pulled out a small box with two vials, one clear and the other a dark orange, as well as a rag.

She uncorked the vial of orange liquid, and then frowned at the substance. I could almost feel her hatred for that liquid.

She poured some of the substance onto the rag, and then rubbed the rag on her fur. Wherever the rag went the snow white fur began to turn a flaming orange.

I realized just what was going on. This tigress dyed her fur to keep her identity secret! I could guess that the clear vial was to remove the dye when she wanted to be her natural color.

I watched as she stripped off her shirt again, and began to apply the dye to her torso and face. I watched, not because I wanted to watch her, but because I felt it might be important to know who she was in the real world.

I saw her put the dye on her face, and slowly I saw the right side of her body take on the form I knew almost as well as my own. I let my stealth down as shock made me cry out. For in front of me was the one person who I thought never had anything to hide.

"Tigress!" I gasped.

She snapped towards the sound, and I knew I was dead.

A.N. Please review if you liked it! I get motivated to continue by them!


	4. Chapter 4

Kung Fu Panda-Legacies

Chapter 4

A.N. Alright guys! I have flame armor on! Hit me with your best shot about continuity breaking! I'll just hit you back with a PM! Or maybe with a KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA!... or not…

Viper's POV

I curled into a ball to try and convince her I wasn't there, but I knew it would only delay the inevitable.

She walked over and started to survey the bushes, and I felt her golden eyes pass over my hiding spot. I watched as her feet walked away, and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. That was a mistake.

Before I knew it I was held down by a paw, with another, claws unsheathed, at my throat ready to take my head off.

"Viper?" I looked up to see a face clothed in equal parts fear, anger, and panic. I looked into her eyes and saw the worst thing of all though… betrayal.

I looked her in the eye and tried to explain myself, "Tigress I… I didn't mean… I had no idea!"

She turned and walked back to the cliffside, "How long were you there?" she tried to be angry, but it sounded more resigned then angry, "I didn't notice you till just a moment ago."

I sighed and joined her looking out over the valley, "I was there since you were bathing. Tigress I swear I wasn't trying to blow your secret. I had no idea about any of this until a few days ago! And even then I only saw you the once in that clearing."

She sat down and let her left leg dangle over the side with her right, now orange, leg up against her chest with her chin resting on the knee, "I suppose it couldn't last, this little fantasy. The only thing I want to know is how long I have to pack and leave peacefully."

I couldn't hide my shock at these words, "Tigress! Why would you have to leave just because you have a different fur color?"

She shook her head and let out a humorless chuckle, "You expect me to believe you don't know the stories? You expect me to believe you don't know about MY kind?"

"Your kind?"

She looked at me with an odd look, like hearing that someone doesn't know who the emperor is, "You really don't know?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She gave me a look I had seen only three times before. She was about to give me a long talk, and I would listen. It probably wouldn't be nice, but I knew she was about to explain the situation to me. This was her ultimate sign of trust, and she only had ever done it with me.

She let out a sigh and began, "I was always this color Viper. I was like this since I was born. When I was left at the orphanage the caretaker dyed my fur to help me get adopted." She looked at e and sighed again, "There are stories and rumors about white tigers, and most of them unpleasant. To most we are spawning of incest and adultery, thieves and trash. The caretaker knew she would have enough trouble getting rid of a normal tiger, so at the first opportunity she taught me about keeping hidden."

I rapped my tail around her arm to let her know about my sympathies for her, and let her continue her tale, "I made sure to keep it secret while I was here. I only removed the dye once during the first year. But eventually I managed to learn how to stay away from paths in the forest, and knew how to keep myself hidden."

"I took the carving knife you saw in the clearing from one of the bandits I took down on my own. I never was good at meditating and that helps with clearing my head. You probably were wondering why I didn't give the toys I made away, or sold them right?" I nodded to confirm it.

"Well I have it in my will that they will be given away when I die, but I was keeping them for a more selfish reason… They made me feel like a kid again, and I longed for a normal childhood."

I couldn't have responded even if I had anything to say. I couldn't believe I never knew about any of this.

"I have written into my will the location of all my stashes Viper. When I die they will be given to any who need them. Now that you know my second life… any questions?"

I looked at her for a moment before speaking, "Is this why you said no to Po?"

She had a slight blush at that, "Is there no such thing as privacy anymore, or am I just that unlucky?"

I let out a small chuckle, "I didn't mean to snoop, well at least not that time."

"I meant what I said Viper. This secret is just one more reason to add onto the ones I gave. I couldn't ever give any man children; I refuse to put a child through what I did."

"Surely it wasn't that bad!" I said.

She looked out over the horizon, and I felt the walls coming up, "I went out on a little mission when I was off on some errand for Shifu. A small band of thieves had been terrorizing a village, and I decided that, since I was still young and unknown at the time I would see if any of the rumors were actually real."

I tried to imagine a kid against a band of thieves, but I just couldn't conjure the image.

"I had dealt with the bandits, and all I did before planning on leaving was get a quick drink from the well. I hadn't threatened them, or even asked for anything in return for saving them, but the moment I took a drink… they started to stone me."

I couldn't even speak… I would never in a million years be able to imagine people stoning a little girl.

"I ran until I couldn't move Viper. That was the day I realized that I could never show my true colors. I spent the rest of my life until I was thirteen without ever washing off this dye. I know you all would accept me, but it's not you I'm worried about… it's everyone else."

A.N. Sorry if I don't get chapters out really fast! I have school and work to do first! I really hope you all enjoy… and no flaming!


	5. Chapter 5

Kung Fu Panda-Legacies

Chapter 5

A.N. Finally! A Tigress POV chapter! Let the cake be passed around!

Tigress's POV

I couldn't sleep…again.

I hadn't been able to get to sleep for over a week now. I kept feeling trapped by these walls. I couldn't explain it.

I got off the cot and left for the kitchen. I knew I shouldn't get a snack. That was Po's job, but I decided that it would be okay just this once.

I got a cup of milk, freely given of course, and thought about my talk with Viper.

Could I trust her? For years I learned the hard way to only rely on myself. I tried not to get close to others, not because I didn't want to, but so no one would be hurt if I died, or was discovered.

But now that was over. I knew Viper would tell someone. She would tell just one person, and they would do the same, until everyone knew.

I shook myself out of these dark thoughts. I needed to stop being so philosophical, or I might end up like Oogway.

I decided that some late night training would help clear my head. Despite my years of training I still laughed at what I did when I trained. I was literally breaking stuff to look tough.

Time Skip

I let my mind cease its senseless ramblings, and fell into my battle trance. I let out small cries to mark my blows, each hit dancing around. I could practice for a million years and get nowhere if I couldn't have mastered this trance.

I let my body dance around the various training tools, and gave slight pauses to anticipate enemy attacks. I loved this part of my training and fighting, when I was like this I was force incarnate. I was unstoppable.

I hadn't been able to call upon my trance against Tai Lung. I just couldn't bear to let any moment of our meeting pass me by. As selfish as it was I wished to compare us, as equals. I failed to protect the Valley because of simple pride.

I also had failed against Shen. I let my trance fall when Po was in danger. I hadn't trusted him to do what he needed to do, and we all paid the price for my harsh treatment.

I had dedicated myself to never allowing this trance to fall when I needed it again. Next time I might not be so lucky.

I wasn't sure what the future might hold, but I knew this much.

I was Tigress. I was a guardian of life and peace. And no matter what… I wouldn't let my friends down.

Time Skip & POV Change

?'s POV

I let my men stop when we reached the clearing. I looked around and spotted a glimmer of silver on one of the trees. I stepped up to it, and found a single hair of a white tiger.

I let a small smile cross my muzzle. At last I had found our quarry.

I gave my men the signal. We began to make a small camp. I could already smell victory, and as I knew from experience; it was sweet.

A.N. Gasp! Who is this mysterious person? Why does this person want our dear friend? Why am I asking questions when I already know the answers?! Why does my door no longer make French Fries?! Why are there men in white suits here?! Oh NO you don't! I'm FFFFFFIRRRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGG GGGG MAAAAAAAAAA LAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sorry guys…couldn't resist.

P.S. If you like Kung Fu Panda Fanfiction I recommend the Memoirs of a Master story! I swear guys… I was starting to cry at points!


End file.
